Misunderstandings
by lacunanelipot
Summary: Teddy and Victoire have a little misunderstanding. Written for Houses Competition!


House: Gryffindor

Year: 5

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Time Period] Next Generation

Word Count: 980

"What do you mean you _had _to?" Victoire shouted, causing most of the Hufflepuffs in the common room to stare.

"I mean that I had no other choice!" Teddy replied, not very calmly.

"You always have another choice!" She sighed. "You should've stood up for me _and _for that poor first year."

Clearly, the two had a lot to discuss. The part-Veela witch understood that this was neither the time nor the place to be discussing such things.

Teddy grabbed Victoire's hand as she turned away, making her way towards the girls' dorm, "No, you don't understa-"

That was it. The Weasley temper she inherited from her favorite aunt had kicked in. She turned around abruptly, pulling her hand away.

"Let me get this straight. You didn't show up for our lunch date _twice. _You just watched as your so-called friends practically harassed me! You pushed a first year down the stairs just to laugh at him, and _I _don't understand." She took a step closer, finger pointing to his chest, with every sentence she spoke.

"Yes, _you _don't understand!" Teddy shoved her back a little, something which he would regret doing. "You are not the one with no friends to talk to. You are not the one being bullied every single day just for being a metamorphmagus. You are not the one with no parents. _I _am."

His voice grew softer at the end, which implied that this was something he had been suffering a lot with.

Teddy left up to go to bed before the younger witch could even open her mouth.

"What'd you do this time, Teddy?" Harry Potter asked his godson as he walked towards him.

It had been almost two weeks since the last time Victoire and Teddy had spoken. They would eventually end up speaking (even against their wishes) since they were both at the Burrow for the holidays.

"_I _didn't do anything," Teddy muttered in his defence.

"That's not what I heard from Bill." Harry sat down on the sofa, picking up the nearest cookie. "Apparently, Vic was really upset because of you and wouldn't speak properly to anyone."

"Well, it was all her fault!"

"Care to elaborate? I still don't understand what happened," the older wizard said, concern showing in his tone.

Teddy sighed. He didn't know what to tell his godfather. Was the truth a better idea than Teddy's version? He didn't know.

"Okay, you're telling me what happened, _now,_" star chaser Ginny Weasley demanded from her niece.

"Nothing!" Victoire replied, raising her hands up in the air.

"That's not what Bill tells me," the redhead said as she sat down beside Victoire, looking at the beautiful pond in front of them.

"Ugh, fine," the younger witch responded.

"You and Teddy fought, didn't you?"

"How'd you know?" Victoire asked in confusion.

"I've known both of you for your whole lives. I know when something's up," Ginny said, smiling warmly.

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened."

What happened between the young pair was something nobody was entirely sure of. Not even the two who were the center of the event knew what had gotten into them. Sure, they fought, it was part of growing up together, but it was never as bad as this. It seemed as if there were a lot of things left unsaid.

"Okay, that's it!" Molly Weasley announced during the weekly family dinner, including Harry, his fiancé Pansy Parkinson and, of course, Teddy.

"All this tension is eating me up, and I want to know what's going on here." Molly Weasley paused to sigh. "Whatever is going on here, I want you four," she looked pointedly at Ginny, Harry, Teddy and Victoire, "to sort it out."

"But-" Teddy started, but he was soon cut off.

"_Now_."

All four people walked out, annoyance showing on each of their faces. The two older people were annoyed by the fact that this nonsense had taken over their only weekend off during the holidays. The two teenagers were annoyed because apparently their life was the whole family's business.

"Okay, will you two just deal with this?" Harry asked as soon as they reached the backyard.

"Yeah, I don't really get why mum thinks Harry and I are the best people to handle this shit," Ginny added.

"_Language, _Ginny!" Molly's voice echoed through the house.

The four giggled, "Fine, we'll talk about it," Teddy finally agreed.

"Kay, we'll leave you to it."

The pair smiled as they got off the grass to leave.

"I'm sorry," both of them said, after 25 minutes of sitting there in awkward silence.

"I don't even understand what happened back there, Vic," Teddy spoke, looking at his best friend. Hopefully, they still remained best friends.

"Me neither," she said, looking up as well.

"I just want to know if we're cool."

"I just want to know if you're still you." Teddy looked away, not knowing how to reply to that.

"I am me!" he half-screamed.

Victoire spoke quickly, without letting him take another breath, "No you're not! You should've gone to McGonagall, Harry, Aunt Ginny-" she paused. "Me. You should've come to me if you were getting bullied. I have always been there for you, have I not?"

"Well yes-"

"Then why? Why didn't you tell me?" Victoire was standing up now.

Silence was the only answer she got from Teddy.

"I guess I just don't matter anymore." She sighed.

She left before he could say another word.

_Back Inside _

"I just hope everything's fine," Bill spoke after a lot of silence.

Victoire walked in, tears streaming down her face.

"I guess you didn't fix things, huh?" George asked in a calm voice.

"Certainly doesn't look like it," Percy replied, using the same bored tone he always used.

"Guys, I don't know what to do!," Teddy said as he entered the dining room, sadness showing on his face.


End file.
